


Visit

by Soar319



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Charades, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Visiting after a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: The Knight decides to pay his teacher a visit along the brutal winds of the Howling Cliffs.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got Hollow Knight and oh my lord, it is the most fun game I’ve ever played in a long time. Absolutely worth every penny (and tbh should be worth more!) 
> 
> Just a quick fic of one of my favorite things to do in the game, go visit Nailmaster Mato.

The chilling winds bit at the few bugs that lingered outside the safety of the caverns, crying and howling to any nearby listeners. The bugs scuttled about in small areas, rarely diverging outside of routine. 

Against the howling winds, the Knight hopped along the crumbly platforms, their cloak flapping violently whenever they jumped towards the barren plains. They scaled up the cliffside, digging their mantis claw into the walls as they grappled their way up. Dashing over the pit of spikes, they landed in front of a tunnel leading into a cavern, the outside decorated with discarded, broken nails and empty skeletal remains. 

Before entering, they took out their nail, attempting to wipe the blood off on the ground crudely. Staring at the remaining stains, they grabbed the nearest husk's cloak and wiped it off properly. They also took the map out and fanned it, letting stuck bits of aspid and husk be carried away by the brutal winds. The edges were fading into orange and yellow, the Knight brushing off as many bits of gore he could. Once satisfied, they quickly walked into the tunnel, emerging out to a home built into the cavern. Wiping their feet at the doorway, they hopped through inside.

The howling winds were instantly muffled, the Knight hopping onto the bench to rest their weary legs for a bit. The skull of a long dead beast watched over them as they scribbled in new discoveries and caverns, sticking on new markers and pins. They considered showing Cornifer the new areas they've discovered, or make a copy for Iselda to show to him once he gets back from the underground. Rolling the map back up, they got off the bench, feet stinging a little; it has been far too long since they sat down for a rest. 

Walking through the corridor, the little glints of sunlight shone down into the giant room, illuminating the giant, hunched over figure in the center. Trophies, prizes, and skulls of magnificent beasts stood in the background, the Knight always needing to take a second to admire them. Their feet quietly tapped along the floor, stopping in front of the figure. They gently tugged on the thick cloak, unblinking eyes staring up. The figure lifted their head and smiled warmly at them. 

"Ah, my pupil! Have you come to visit your old master?" Mato said, gently patting the Knight on their head. The material was ice cold as always, never warming up in sunlight. The surface was dented, scraped, and scratched with a few dried stains of blood. Though it brought him no joy that his pupil was getting into so many fights, he rather have some scrapes and scratches present rather than a perfect, disturbingly smooth surface. It still sent a shiver down his spine when he first felt it, his intention only to see if the Knight was okay when he found them lying on the bench as if in a daze. 

The Knight bounced up and down, continuously tugging on his cloak. 

"I'm always honored you take the time out of your adventures to see me." Mato watched as the Knight began to look around, rummaging underneath their head. "Do you have something to show me?" The first time the Knight shoved their hand underneath their head to pull an item out, Mato was both horrified and confused. Now, he knew that it was just where his pupil stored things, even if it was a bit… unnerving to watch them. Their skin, body, whatever they were made of would pull with the object, wisping away once they pulled it out fully. 

Taking out a small rectangle, the Knight dropped it into his lap, staring back up. Mato picked it up, turning it over to see that it was a painting. A most delightful picture of the Knight sitting on a bench outside of Sheo’s place, thorns and acid waters visible in the background. 

“You visited Sheo! How is my brother doing?” The Knight gave two bounces, twirling around and bouncing back. Mato laughed, getting up and hanging the painting up on his wall. It was comically small compared to the skeletal trophies in his home. “Glad to hear so! Do give him my blessing the next time you go there.” The Knight tugged on his cloak again, Mato sitting back down. “What else do you have to show me?” Another reach into their head, they took out an idol, putting it into his hand. Mato held it up to the sunlight, the beams making it shine wonderfully. “Where did you find this most beautiful artifact, my child?”

They pointed their nail out the door, angling it down.

“Outside?” They thrusted the nail left, then stabbed it into the ground in a straight upright position. The Knight then ran towards the door, Mato watching with amusement as they covered their face, using their other hand to flap their cloak behind them as they pressed their feet into the ground, grinding and struggling. When they neared the doorway, they tumbled backwards, Mato chuckling and helping them back up. “Ah, you were near the desolate plains. The winds become more and more harsh the more you venture away from Hallownest. For somebody your size, you would be blown away immediately.” The Knight gazed up at him, tilting their head and pointing outwards. “No, no, I never ventured to the plains. Too much trouble.” 

They stared at him for a little bit longer, eventually nodding. 

“Anyways, feel free to rest and meditate here with me.” Mato said, sitting back down. He wrapped his cloak around himself, seeing out of the slits the Knight sitting down too. They stared at him as always, sometimes glancing at the few lumaflies fluttering about the darker corners of the home. Mato closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the gentle murmurs of the winds outside. 

He still kept an ear out for the Knight leaving. He knew they would stay for about ten minutes before getting up, their little feet tap-tap-tapping away. They would often part the cloak a little to look at him as if to say goodbye, sometimes leaving behind a little souvenir in his lap before running towards their next adventure. 

Mato raised a brow as he didn't hear the little taps after thirty minutes, raising his head to see that the Knight was still sitting there, staring at him. The head lolled forward a little, swaying back and forth. His hand quickly shot out before the Knight hit the ground, Mato realizing that they fell asleep in the middle of meditating. 

"... Must've travelled quite a bit. My child, you don't rest enough with all you do." Putting them in his lap, he cradled their head, the surface ice cold as always. But underneath, there was a very, very faint warmth emanating from within. The Knight shifted in, curling up in Mato's hand. 

Well, he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. But he would rather hollow out Crystal Peak than dare wake his pupil up just because they fell asleep in his home. He smiled, closing his eyes and resuming his meditation. The wind outside was no more of a soft whisper inside the cave, lumaflies gently flitting about in the comfortable silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I go to see Mato before I quit out of a game? Yes.   
> Is it inconvenient to have to climb all the way up to Howling Cliffs every time? Yes.  
> Is it inconvenient to have to go through King’s Pass every time I load the game up? Yes.   
> Am I going to stop seeing Mato? Fuck no. 
> 
> Also, most interesting writing a character that doesn’t speak at all through the game! Really makes you think about how to express them through actions.


End file.
